


Souvenir?

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Wally, Injury, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness, Wally-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was just trying to do something nice. He didn't expect to end up in the same alleyway as Count Vertigo. He definitely didn't expect his girlfriend's uncle to do what he did to him after he helped take the villain down. Archers are so unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenir?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



“A little help.” Wally stumbled through the zeta-tube dressed in his obnoxiously bright yellow costume instead of the civvies he had been wearing that morning. At first no one thought anything of it, there were plenty of times one of them would go out dressed in their civvies and show back up later in their hero getup. The only reason Dick did a double take was because he noticed his best friend had limp in his step he didn’t have earlier. He was hoping that he would get to make a crack about Wally being a complete klutz, but what he found was so much better.

“No way. Please tell me my eyes aren’t deceiving me. This might just be the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Shut up!”

“Just stay right there while I get my camera.”

Wally ground his teeth together to keep from making an embarrassing noise as he hobbled over to the couch. “Shut it, Rob.”

“Wait a second… Is that one of Green Arrow’s arrows?” Dick cackled at Wally’s predicament and easily dodged the pillow Wally aimed at his head. “This just keeps getting better. Did you trip over your own feet and get in the way of his shot?”

“No.”

“Accidentally fell on his quiver?”

“No!”

“What happened? I’m sure the others want to know just as much as I do.”

“I must admit I am curious as to how you ended up with one of Green Arrow’s arrows in your thigh.” Kaldur’s voice came out calm and steady like it always did, but Wally was sure he saw a gleam in his eyes that didn’t match his innocent tone.

“Maybe we should take Wally to the infirmary first.”

“Thank you, M’gann! Zatanna, what are you doing?”

“Taking a picture for Artemis. She’s going to love this.”

Wally slumped further down into the couch with a groan then turned his attention to the only person in the room that hadn’t said anything. “Something to add, Connor?”

“No.”

“Great. This is going to be so embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it’s not anymore embarrassing than any of the other stuff you’ve done.”

“Thanks.” Wally rolled his eyes sarcastically and kept them pointing directly up at the ceiling when he started talking again. “Green Arrow… shot me in the leg on purpose.”

Dick was so surprised by the words that came out of Wally’s mouth that he ended up choking on his own laughter. “He purposely shot you in the thigh? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! Well, okay, I didn’t do anything wrong. He seemed to think that he had a good enough reason for shooting me. I am the perfectly innocent victim here.”

“Then what exactly was his reasoning?”

* * *

 

_Wally glanced down the deserted street one more time before he ducked into the closest alleyway, hoping to get changed back into his street clothes as quickly as possible. Normally Wally would have just used the zeta-tubes to get from Mount Justice to Star City, but he didn’t want to risk anyone finding out what he was doing. For this reason, he had gone to Keystone City first so the others would think he was going home for the day. In reality, he only stopped by his house long enough to change into his Kid Flash costume and pack a small backpack with a pair of clothes, his wallet, and his phone._

_He was just pulling his red hoodie out of his bag, when the sound of something hitting metal filled the small alleyway. The something must have been a person if the stream of what sounded like cursing in a foreign language was anything to go by. A man with blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail was halfway through jumping off the dented trashcan by the time he finally looked up. His lips quirked up into an amused smile at the sight of Kid Flash standing at the end of the alley looking startled._

_“If it isn't the little brat speedster that got me thrown into jail.”_

_“Count Vertigo, what are you doing out?”_

_Vertigo strode through the alleyway like he owned the awful smelling place. “Friends in high places. I'd love to stay and chat, but Green Arrow and Black Canary won't stay down for long.”_

_“You still have to go through me.”_

_“I was hoping you would say that.”_

_Wally dropped the bag he was carrying and kicked it to the side so he wouldn't end up accidentally tripping over it. As quick as a flash, Wally sped across the concrete hoping to catch the Count by surprise when he feigned to the right at the last second. Unfortunately, Vertigo must have guessed what the speedster was planning on doing because he stepped out of the way just in the nick of time. Before Wally could turn back around, he started to feel dizzy and ended up stumbling slightly as he pivoted._

_At the last second, Wally managed to get his bearings back so he could launch himself at Vertigo in another attack. His fists flew in a flurry like a whirlwind, but only a few actually landed on his opponent’s body. Most of the punches that hit their target didn't even bother the man. In fact, he laughed tauntingly when Wally grazed the man’s side and went stumbling to the ground._

_“As much fun as this has been, I should really be going now. Things to do.” Count Vertigo stepped over the discombobulated boy on his way out of the alley. “Maybe if your little archer girlfriend was here, you wouldn't have landed flat on your face or you just would have made a bigger fool out of yourself. That second one seems like the more likely option. I should find her when I get the chance. She seems like she'd be fun in a fight.”_

_“You son of a…”_

_Wally struggled his way to a shaky standing position then ran the fastest he could at Vertigo to prevent him from getting away. For the first few steps he ran on a straight course, but he quickly found himself veering off to side unexpectedly. His little side venture ended in him slammed into the side of one of the buildings lining the small alleyway. His head bounced right off the bricks with a crack that would have had him cringing if he wasn't seeing stars._

_When the fireworks show in Wally’s head finally decided to call it quits, he was able to force his eyes open just in time to see a flash of green streaking by. Seconds later he heard an all too familiar cry that made him want to cover up his ears, but his hands wouldn't cooperate. Black Canary let out another scream at the same time the Green Arrow fired an arrow right at the man’s chest. The arrow busted open and wrapped Count Vertigo up in a thick netting that Wally knew was nearly impossible to break through._

_While Black Canary went to knock the trapped man unconscious, Green Arrow placed his hand’s under Wally’s armpits and easily hoisted the kid up. After a moment of precarious swaying, Wally got his equilibrium back enough to not feel like he was on the worst boat ride imaginable. Green Arrow chuckled at the young boy and gave him an encouraging pat on the back like his Uncle Barry liked to do. Instead of taking his hand off of Wally’s shoulder, the man kept it gripped tightly in his hand allowing Wally to let some of his weight rest on the hand._

_“Not that I’m ungrateful for the surprise help, but what are you doing in Star City? You and Flash weren’t running around ruining all my hard work were you?”_

_“Uh, no. I was just coming to the city to get something. I wasn’t really expecting to run into anything-literally and figuratively.”_

_“Well we certainly appreciate the help. We weren’t expecting Count Vertigo to show up. Caught us a bit by surprise. You don’t really seem in any shape to be walking around Star City. Need help getting to the zeta-tube?”_

_Wally normally would have said something funny or laughed off the archer’s help, but his head was still all over the place and he wasn’t really sure he could make it by himself. “That’d be great. I just need to grab my bag.”_

_“I got it. You going to be okay with him?”_

_“I’ve already contacted the League. J’onn and Hawkwoman will be here soon to help bring the body in. Get him to the zeta-tube.”_

_Green Arrow sent Black Canary a mock salute then wrapped his arm around the boy to keep him steady while they walked in silence. On the way to the zeta-tube, the only people they saw were a young girl skipping along while she pulled on her exhausted mother’s hand. The instant the little girl caught sight of the two heroes she started jumping up and down excitedly and talking animatedly to her mom. She gave them an enthusiastic wave as they pass by and let out a squeal of excitement when Wally waved back at her._

_By the time the two made it to the zeta-tube, Wally was able to walk on his own without having to worry about running into walls. He took his backpack gratefully from Green Arrow and slung it securely over his shoulders. Wally was about to step into the zeta-tube when Green Arrow pulled the boy back by his shoulder and leveled the boy with a stern glare._

_“There’s something we need to talk about before you go back.”_

_“Is it about my awesome fighting abilities because I’ll have you know there is more where that came from?”_

_“No.” Green Arrow crossed his arm firmly across his chest making him look a lot bigger than Wally ever remembered him looking. “Several people seem to be under the impression that you’re dating Artemis.”_

_“Um, right. Well about that…”_

_“So it’s true?”_

_“In a manner of speaking, one might say that I am quite possibly dating her.”_

_“In that case, I need to make something very clear. I don’t care how fast you are. If you hurt her, I will find you and turn you into my own personal pincushion. You’ll be so full of holes; you’ll look more like Swiss chess than a speedster. Got it?”_

_“Yes, definitely yes.”_

_“Good, but just to make sure you never forget.”_

_Green Arrow moved so fast to notch and release his arrow that Wally didn’t have time to comprehend what was going on before the thing was embedded in his leg. The feeling of metal slicing through his skin and muscle like butter startled the boy into letting out an aborted scream. He bit his lip painfully to keep himself from letting out some really embarrassing whimpers in front of the man who just shot him in the leg. He tentatively shifted his weight over to his now injured leg and immediately regretted the decision when it made his thigh feel like it was on fire._

_“Glad we had this talk. Remember to yank it straight out. If you do it from an angle, you’ll end up hurting yourself more.” With his talk complete, Green Arrow turned on his heels and disappeared around the corner before Wally even had time to start hobbling over to the zeta-tube._

* * *

 

“That’s classic!” Dick wiped at the tears starting to trickle down his face from laughing so hard for so long. “You should add it to your souvenir collection. It would be a perfect addition.”

“I still have one question. What were you doing in Star City in the first place?”

The entire group was suddenly looking at Wally with curious expression on their faces all because of Zatanna’s question. “I think the real question is: why was Count Vertigo in Star City? Definitely weird.”

“And something the Justice League can worry about. What were you doing there? The fact you went through so much trouble to keep us from finding out makes me really interested.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Is it something for Artemis?”

“What? No! That’s ridiculous!”

“It so is.”

“Look-”

“B07”

“Oh, no.” Wally looked at the others with wide eyes and a desperate look on his face.

“What in the world happened?”

“Babe! You look incredible. Love the way you did your hair today. It’s looking especially golden.”

“What did you do?”

“What did I do? I have an arrow sticking out of my leg and you’re asking what I did!”

“Fine. Let me rephrase the question. Who did you mouth off to?”

“You mean Zatanna didn’t tell you want happened?”

Artemis narrowed her eyes then pulled out her phone and held it up so Wally could see it. “No. She just send this picture and a message that said ‘at HQ.’ Who did it?”

“This is going to get awkward. Your uncle did it.”

“My uncle?”

“Green Arrow. You know.” Wally mimed drawing a bow then releasing the string like he had seen Artemis do a million times before.

“My uncle, the Green Arrow, shot you, his BFF’s nephew, in the leg with an arrow?”

“Yes.”

“On purpose?”

“Yes.”

“He found out we’re dating, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

Artemis sighed and stored her phone back in her pocket so she could prod carefully around the entrance site of the arrow. When Wally hissed in pain, Artemis pulled her hand back from the tender area and place her hand on his cheek so she could stroke it gently. Wally was so distracted by the gesture that he didn’t notice her other hand reaching around to pull the arrow out cleanly. Her lips pressed lightly against his cheek since his mouth was gapping open from a combination of shock and a cut off scream.

“M’gann, can you make sure this gets cleaned up properly?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks. I’m going to go have a talk with my uncle about respecting boundaries and what is and isn’t considered acceptable behavior.”

“I’m suddenly feeling a lot better. No reason to go talk to him.”

Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Wally back down onto the couch. “Don’t strain yourself, Baywatch. I can handle my big, bad uncle. Make sure to leave some lunch for me.”

“That girl’s going to kill me.”

“Or get you killed. Either way, you’re probably going to end up dead.”

“Very comforting, Rob.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I read a fic where Ollie was really protective of Artemis and I was struck by an idea. What if Ollie did the same thing he did to Roy in the show Arrow, but to Wally because he found out the two were dating? Then this fic was born. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
